Alexia
Alexia is a major character in the last book of the series. Although she is mentioned in the very start of the first book as well as in the third book, she makes her first real appearence in the last book: dawn. Alexia Thirdleg was the wife of Jack Thirdleg as well as the first queen of the Interplanetary Federation Physical Appearance Alexia was a terran with red hair and blue eyes. She was short, had pale skin and had frekles. She has a very similar appearance to Caroline Thirdleg, her descendant. Relation with Jack Alexia and Jack were close friends since their early childhood. They grew more distant in their early adulthood, when Jack became a smuggler. Although Jack traveled across the Earth during his years in organized crime, he sometimes came back home to visit her, but until later in their lives, their relationship remained platonic. During the beginning of the Great Red War, Jack managed to get a passage to North America and came to Alexia for help to escape the authorities. Alexia fostered him, even if the rest of the world blamed him for the war and was looking for him. Two years later, the RLSA tracked down Jack and burned down Alexia’s home. With her home destroyed and with the accusation of helping Jack, Alexia was forced to go into hiding and found refuge at the headquarters of the Worldwide Underground, where she lived with Jack for four months. They had started dating during the end of the time they spent there. After falling victim of sexual assault at the hands of the other members of the Worldwide Underground, Alexia was forced to flee. With the funds of the Worldwide Underground, Alexia and Jack managed to build a small installation on Saturn, which became known as Genings later on. Alexia convinced Jack to foster refugees from the ongoing Red War. Jack received donations from small groups of organized crime which had been blackmailed by the Worldwide Underground. Jack used the money to expand his installation into a small city, which he called Genings. Jack married Alexia on Earth. Together, they had three children: Julian, Gabriel and Merry. In the early days of the Federation, the economy was based on piracy. Like their subjects, Jack and Alexia went off to attack RLSA supply lines. Because of their children, only one of them went away while the other remained in Genings to take care of the kid. Four years after the birth of Julian, Alexia was ambushed and captured by the RLSA during a raid. Upon hearing that, Jack ordered the creation of the very first trireme. The trireme was fitted with lightspeed engine, the first one in history. This allowed Jack to reach the Blockader which was holding Alexia in a very short amount of time. The two ships fought in the battle which became known as the Battle of the Stranded, which Jack. Although he could have returned to Genings with Alexia, Jack chose to give himself up to allow Alexia and the rest of the Federation to live in peace. Life after Jack's capture Alexia ruled the Interplanetary Federation for three years, living with her three kids. Because of Jack's capture, Alexia developed a severe depression which led her to commit suicide. Her depression was also due to the lack of sunlight, which caused her to have less vitamin D in her system.